A beauty industry, which is one of the expression methods of human pursuing physical beauty, is accelerated in development and is simultaneously departmentalized. Particularly, after the 20th century, the beauty industry shows a remarkable market expansion and is popularized to the general public. In the beauty industry, a nail art is an essential element of expressing art on a human body regardless of ages and genders, and has been sharply developed.
Originally, the nail art is one field of the esthetic art and is one of the methods for beautifully decorating a body of a person, and a length, a shape, or a color of a nail is expressed while reflecting a change and a value of a culture of the times.
In the nail art in the related art, pigments, such as manicure of various colors, are mainly applied to a nail or a toenail. However, the method of applying a liquid pigment takes a long time for drying the pigment after the application of the pigment, and durability after the pigment is dried is considerably degraded, thereby causing inconvenience to a user.
Due to the problem, recently, an ultraviolet (UV) gel nail, in which a pigment includes a UV cure resin and is applied to a nail or a toenail, and then is forcibly cured by using a UV lamp, is getting on spotlight.
The UV gel is cured by an ultraviolet ray, and has various advantages in that the UV gel is flexible and soft, so that the UV gel is not easily broken, and even though the UV gel is exposed to the sun, the UV gel is not discolored, and the UV gel has excellent glossiness. Further, the UV gel is formed by applying a composition for forming a UV gel layer onto a natural nail and UV-curing the composition, and through the method, the natural nail becomes glossy and shiny to exhibit a luxurious effect, so that the UV gel is widely used.
However, despite the advantages, when the UV gel layer is directly formed on the natural nail in the related art, a process for immersing a finger to a harmful solvent for a long time in order to remove the UV gel layer is required, so that the process is very harmful to a skin and a nail and the natural nail is severely damaged after detaching the UV gel layer. Further, the UV gel layer in the related art has disadvantages in that a distal end at an opposite side of the cuticle is chipped or a portion of a distal end at the cuticle side is peeled.
As another type of nail art, a dry-type nail sticker has been developed in order to overcome the problems of the liquid product, such as a manicure or a UV Gel, but the dry-type nail sticker is a film mostly formed of the same raw material as that of the manicure, so that the dry-type nail sticker has very low durability after being attached, thereby degrading a maintenance property.
There is an artificial nail having excellent durability, but the artificial nail lacks flexibility and elasticity. Accordingly, a feeling of wearing and adhesiveness of the artificial nail is low and thus the artificial nail cannot be naturally seated on a nail, so that an esthetic impression is degraded and the entire artificial nail is detached from the nail.